


Just A Moment Of Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, General, Gratitude/Grateful, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny have a special moment in their hotel room in Washington, DC. What happens when they are together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 11





	Just A Moment Of Love:

*Summary: Steve & Danny have a special moment in their hotel room in Washington, DC. What happens when they are together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams went straight to his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, when he gestured for him to come over to him on the bed. The Blond did it without hesitation. He just wants to be with him, or near him. Steve just needs something familiar to soothed his mind, & heart.

The Blond was glad that Junior called him out, so he could be with his hunky man. Danny knew that it will take time for the former seal to be himself again, But, The relationship was worth it, & Steve was worth everything too.

“What are you thinking about right now ?”, The Five-O Commander asked, as he pressed a kiss to the side of his head, as they were relaxing, & laying on the bed. “I am thinking that I am just so lucky....Just so lucky to hold you in my arms again”, The Loudmouth Detective reached up, & kissed him on the lips. 

“I am so sorry that I put you through hell for the past 2 months, I had to do it, I had to do this on my own”, Steve tried to explain himself, & was feeling the emotions that he was feeling all over again. The Shorter Man puts a finger to his lips, & said with a smile.

“Shhh, It’s okay, You are gonna be okay, It will take time, But, I am so glad that you have the time to take”, They hugged each other tightly, Danny said, “I love you”, which made Steve smile big in response.

“I love you too, Danno, I love you too”, The Dark-Haired Man replied without hesitation. They kissed deeply, sealing their love, Steve knew that with his Danno by his side. He doesn’t have to relive his mother’s death over & over again, Cause his precious blond will help him through his ordeal, & grief.

The End.


End file.
